


枪管、硝烟与爱

by 12buttonwood



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 20:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12buttonwood/pseuds/12buttonwood
Summary: *RPS圈地自萌请勿上升。*非常我流，非常OOC。*给我亲爱的饼干，你想要的战争对立向点梗*星际混战背景，双狙击手设定*前路渺茫，好在还有万点星光





	1. （上）

“spider，三号方向下两层楼。”  
   
“收到。”  
   
金博洋把他改装过的M82往背上一扔，在手腕的拟态环上点了一下，原本只是强化触感用的手套表皮上立马滑出蜘蛛步足一般的短刺来。  
   
他从瞄准镜扫了一眼对面的战况，确定他们的火力都集中在开着越野强冲的隋文静身上后，从窗口跳出，双手紧紧扒在墙上，如同他的代号一般轻巧爬向目标狙击点。智能迷彩服很快随着古堡那斑驳的墙壁变幻色彩，虽然他的爱枪没法换颜色，好在密密铺在砖石上的异生种藤蔓勉强遮住了那个大家伙。  
   
拍开一支试图缠住他手腕的藤条，金博洋探出手抓住一根斜插的铁条，借力准备把自己晃到窗口的石台上。然而在他准备松手把自己扔过去的前一秒，一种古怪又尖锐的危机感笼罩了他，他觉得自己似乎暴露在另一个人的瞄准镜里了，指尖都有些发凉。  
   
来不及验证，但是金博洋一向相信自己的直觉——靠着这个他救过自己好几条命。他并拢双腿上抬，两手也攀住贴条，腰腹收紧用力，像是他在马戏团见到的体操师一样让自己来了个引体绕杠。  
   
而就在金博洋刚刚抬起自己的身子的下一刻，随着一声轻响，他的脑袋原本该在的地方留下一个深深的弹孔，砖石碎片随着火药的力道迸向四方，在他脸上留下火辣辣的伤痕。  
   
在心里暗骂一句，金博洋借着这个旋转的力道铺向石台，滚进窗口，落在地上的时候还刻意调整了位置好保护自己背后的巴雷特。  
   
他猛地停止了自己打滚的趋势，手一撑重新跳回窗台下的阴影里，而事实证明对方确实很有预判能力，随着几声枪响，石板地上又多了几个弹孔。  
   
比划了一下那能轻松轰掉自己半个身体的的弹孔，金博洋撇撇嘴，谁用点5的弹头还对脑袋瞄啊，不知哪来的强迫症。  
   
一边调整手套拟态，他一边对着耳机对面的米沙小声抱怨：“nijinsky，防御塔k17方位有顶级狙击手，装备95，让feroca从树林走。”  
   
说完，他又忍不住多嘴一句，“查查是谁接了坎尼布斯的单。”  
   
米沙哼了一声权作回应，不过想必他会分出点精神力去海关口打听一下，毕竟迪普勒斯星球上胆敢跟迪雅波利作对的人早就被他们一波波地清完了，这群雇佣兵一定是从其他星群过来的。  
   
火箭炮的声音轰隆隆地响在他耳边，不过金博洋却是难得的心情好，之前坎尼布斯雇来的人水平都很一般，他和他的82都觉得有些无聊了，如今总算是来了一个能够让他紧张起来的人。  
   
花了十二秒拆卸换上了新入手的强化短枪管，金博洋借着阴影死角弯腰向前跑了两步，墙上有一个隐蔽的口子，伸出小刀撕开一晚上就堵住了破洞的藤蔓，金博洋伸出枪管对着瞄准镜看了出去。  
   
嗯，桶总现在很安全，聪哥的电子宠物们也干得不错，既然如此，让他瞧瞧是哪儿来的狙击手。  
   
顺手解决两个准备用飞翼空袭的蠢货后（说真的，难道他们不知道spider在这里吗？）金博洋一边在七十四层变换位置配合狙击一边试图引导对方再开枪，可惜不知道是不是他的意图太过明显，哪怕是在他故意露出半个身子干掉对方两个火药点的时候，那座瞭望塔上都寂静无声。  
   
但他知道有人在那里，而他也知道对方同样清楚这一点，这是顶尖狙击手之间不用语言就能达成的默契。  
   
红星已经在下降了，玫瑰色的光辉勉强照亮他的视野，离休战钟的敲响应该只有十几分钟，前战场的人已经开始撤退。然而他没有动，哪怕不能给那家伙身上开两个孔，至少他要看清楚对方的脸。  
   
耳机里适时传来米沙的声音，“全体准备撤离战场，尚未发现对方军团身份。”  
   
金博洋轻轻“啧”了一声，然而他就像是长在墙上了一样动也不动，期间还眼睁睁瞧着核弹车晃过自己的瞄准镜。坎尼布斯的人似乎不愿意放弃最后的几分钟，他听见车库被一枚反器材弹头击中，一连串的爆炸声简直要震聋他的耳朵，大火把半片天空都点燃了。  
   
他还是没有动。  
   
红星在远处的废墟中只勉强露出一点脑袋，象征黑夜降临的血红色光芒洒在他的瞄准镜上，让他不得不微调动作。长长地吸了口气，金博洋半伏着将滑索扣在墙上，在心里默默数秒，他的心脏因为紧张和兴奋而开始狂跳，肾上腺素让他的注意力前所未有的集中。  
   
接着，他抱枪跳了下去。  
   
两声枪响几乎发生在同时。  
   
这是金博洋的绝招，舍弃狙击手隐藏自己以备致命一击的本能，主动作为猎物现身对方枪口之下，接着以他绝佳的动态视力和反应速度在对方开枪的瞬间顺着弹道反击回去爆头，他特质的穿梭弹可以在废掉对方子弹后不改轨道。  
   
他猛地扯动绳索阻止了自己的下降，手臂骨骼因为这种巨大的冲击而发出了声响，然而他依旧感觉到了刺痛，对方的第二声枪响几乎和他同时，因此他的穿梭弹干掉了对方的第一颗子弹，却没能阻止第二颗穿透他的小腿。  
   
不过这点小伤口不算什么，他更在意他的那颗到底有没有击中敌人。金博洋抬起瞄准镜看了回去，却只看见架在瞭望塔上一支损毁的95，以及散落在一旁的白色碎片。  
   
那是……  
   
休战钟正在此时敲响，红星完全坠落下去，黑暗猛地扑进他的眼帘，然而在他完全失去视野的前一秒，瞭望塔上站起一个男人。  
   
他良好的视力让他看清了那个男人的脸，这让他握着枪柄的手都微微颤抖了起来。  
   
   
   
“蟋蟀？”  
   
金杨给他包扎的手都停了一下，满车的人都看向他，就连正在开车的韩聪都透过后视镜将怀疑的目光投向金博洋。  
   
“我看到‘seimei’了，我还看到了他的脸。”  
   
金博洋靠在后座上抱着自己的巴雷特，恨不得亲自己的爱枪一下。  
   
“可是，”米沙瞧着金杨包扎完毕，抓着自己的电脑凑过来，“我听说'seimei'一直带着面具，你怎么看到他的脸的？”  
   
说到这，金博洋再抑制不住自己想要炫耀的心情：“我打中了他！”  
   
“什么？”隋文静第一个叫出声。  
   
“……的面具，哎呦桶总不要打我的头。”  
   
隋文静冷着脸收回探出的身子重新坐回前排，“所以你只打碎了人家一张面具，可人家差点废了你一条腿。”  
   
“不是没伤到骨头吗……”金博洋小声叨叨，看见后视镜里桶总头上的青筋，乖乖改口：“我本来是算着时间的，开那一枪后正好休战钟响，他不可能再补我一枪，没想到他反应那么快。”  
   
“看来贝塔星系那边已经完事了，所以他们才能再接单子，不过居然能请到雇佣兵团排行第一的蟋蟀，坎尼布斯哪里来的资金。”  
   
戈米沙一边在电脑上敲打一边自言自语：“如果坎尼布斯另外找了后盾，我们得跟迪雅波利家族重新商量价钱，不过，”他话说到一半抬起头来，双眼发光，“如果能打退蟋蟀，我们红龙就能用最高的价钱去接那些最顶尖的任务了。”  
   
这番话打动了车里的每一个人，他们周身都洋溢着欢快的气氛……  
   
胡扯。  
   
唯一对戈米沙的话做了些反应的是正在捣鼓医药箱的金杨，他百忙之中抬起头对着米沙翻了个白眼，“是啊，我们最强的狙击手对上他们就先送了一条腿出去。”  
   
“江哥~”金博洋有些不满，“这点伤过两个小时就能好个差不多了，你就别老提了……”  
   
金杨冷哼一声，“你下次再这么随意把自己暴露在对方的射程里试试，其他星系可没有休战钟的规矩。”  
   
“知道了。”他小声嘟囔着，不过还是决定今晚为了庆祝自己离干掉偶像更进一步而去喝一杯。  
   
白天的迪普勒斯是这个星系最混乱的战争星球，充斥了为了夺得晶矿石而互相开战的军阀、家族、雇佣兵、宇宙海盗。然而夜色里的迪普勒色则是最大最安全的不夜城，休战钟响起后，没有人可以在这颗星球上动武，所以整个星系想要找乐子的人都会乘坐飞船来到这里，而白日争锋相对的敌人们在夜晚共享同一杯美酒也是再正常不过的了。  
   
工作结束后是放松的私人时间，金博洋一般会留恋武器库和耳机店为自己补充存货，不过今天他心情不错，见到了seimei的正脸还和他交上了手，所以他给腿上来了针止疼后就跟着米沙一起勾肩搭背地往酒吧去了。  
   
戈米沙联系了线人去查坎尼布斯的情况，陪着金博洋坐了一会后就离开了，走之前还叮嘱他只准再喝一杯。酒保和米沙关系比他好，在他的威胁下依旧笑眯眯地换下莫吉托送了杯柠檬水来。  
   
金博洋泄气地坐在吧台前，有一搭没一搭地喝着，实际上他也不怎么喜欢喝酒，味道还不如牛奶呢。可他今晚是来庆祝的，谁庆祝的时候喝柠檬水啊，太掉价了吧。  
   
这家店里鱼龙混杂，他趴那看了一会儿舞池里各个物种的群魔乱舞，觉得有些无趣，正准备等米沙回来就打道回府，他给米沙留的位置上突然多出了个人。  
   
“不好意思这个位置……”  
   
金博洋话还没说完就生生吞了下去，原因无他，那个一身黑衣顶了张人畜无害脸坐在他身边的，就是他的偶像，全星系最强雇佣军团的狙击手，人头榜遥遥领先第二位的榜首seimei。  
   
长长吐了口气，金博洋不知是要遗憾休战钟自己没法立刻掏枪出来，还是感谢休战钟自己才能在他手下保一条小命。  
   
   
   
羽生结弦朝着酒保打了个手势，装作没看见身旁的spider正借着杯子的反光偷偷观察自己。  
   
他确实知道这个青涩的会让人怀疑他有没有成年的少年就是spider，红龙崛起后没多久哈维就把他们列为重点关注对象，而他们的狙击手自然也进入了羽生结弦的视线。  
   
能录下红龙行动的视频不多，更不用提向来不会出现在他人视野中的狙击手，只不过spider是个不那么低调的人，很喜欢冒险，因此羽生才能从人头数以外的角度来观察他潜在的对手：一流的技术，经验不丰富，对于战场变化的反应不怎么即时，但是判断力很不错，胆子很大，也很幸运，说不定哪一天会成为给他带来威胁的对手。  
   
因此今天梅娃得知他被人打碎面具拉着一群人决定出来喝一杯纪念的时候，他隔着落地玻璃看见坐在吧台旁的背影有点眼熟，就打了个招呼一个人进来了。  
   
不过今天他要在观察记录上多加一笔了：spider还拥有白得发亮的皮肤和一对小虎牙，笑起来的样子相当可爱。  
   
酒保给他端了杯无酒精的日出，羽生歪头看着spider掏出终端开始往自己耳朵里塞耳机。  
   
哦，他的耳机品味也很不错。  
   
大约是酒精的缘故，spider的脸开始发红，扯下了脖子间蓝色的丝质领带随意绑在手腕上，即便如此依旧没有停下他伸向杯子的手。  
   
羽生皱了皱眉头，他不知道对方杯子里装着什么，但是看样子酒精度数不低。一个好的狙击手需要时刻保持自己的平衡度和对身体的掌控感，尤其是自己才在他腿上留了个弹孔，醉醺醺地等待引战钟可不是什么好主意。  
   
按理来说他不该多嘴，但是这一行优秀的狙击手太少了，羽生不想在和巅峰状态的spider对决之前就看着这个好苗子毁于酒精。  
   
在酒保又端来一杯的时候，羽生伸手轻轻按在杯子上，spider有些惊讶地回过头来，他真的醉了，白皙的皮肤染上了一层层红晕，双眼如同含着水光一般雾蒙蒙的，不自觉咬着嘴唇的动作非常的……危险。  
   
然而在他开口前，有人先跟他搭话了。  
   
“嗨，你今晚有空吗？”  
   
羽生结弦偏了下头，说真的休战钟就是这点麻烦，要是在其他星系他完全可以宰掉这个胆敢把手伸过来的蠢货然后在好好地跟spider探讨一下酒精的坏处。退一万步，如果真遇到这种不能动手的麻烦，他一般会选择出门周旋一下然后甩掉他，然而他今晚的时间比较紧迫，更何况他居然因为过分关注spider没能在这人靠近之前就注意到并做好准备。  
   
“不好意思。”  
   
身边的少年开口了，他的声音软软的，但是又像是藏着刀子，带了不能无视的锋芒。  
   
“他已经有伴了。”  
   
接着羽生感觉自己被人拽了领子，spider抓住他的衣服凑近，吻了上来。  
   
在感受少年柔软的唇之前，羽生脑海里的第一个念头是。  
   
啊，原来是柠檬水。  
   
下一个念头是。  
   
他居然因为这个喝假酒的小坏蛋而在这纠结了这么久？  
   
虽然坏心眼地往他嘴里渡了口柠檬苏打，然而spider只是老老实实贴着他的唇而已，余光看见搭讪者识趣离开后，他就松手准备后退了。  
   
然而羽生结弦没这个打算。  
   
羽生揽住他的腰，长年训练出来的手力轻松把对方从椅子上抱进自己怀中，酒吧的台椅并不高，如果他想要在羽生怀中保持平衡就只能单膝抵在羽生两腿之间了。spider睁大了眼睛看向他，显然没想到会有这种发展，他试图推开羽生，却因为唇齿间被人攻城掠地而软了身子。  
   
羽生结弦一只手紧紧抱住他，另一只手安抚地摸着他的后颈，而对方不知是因为这个吻还是因为自己的命脉被人握在掌心，在他的怀里微微发抖，双手有些无助地搂着他的肩膀。  
   
spider比他想象中的还要甜很多，身上也很软，羽生眯着眼睛感受对方试探着想要回吻他的笨拙动作，宽容地停下了攻势缠着他软软的舌头扫过自己的口腔。而他自己则将注意力都放在流连对方腰肢的手上，狙击手的掌心总是比其他人更敏感，羽生一寸寸地抚摸过去，将他完美的腰线牢牢记在脑中，接着开始下移。  
   
怀中的人打了个寒颤，接着捧起他的脸更加急切地亲吻他，羽生一边轻笑一边微微仰头接受他青涩的回应，直到这小傻瓜因为不会换气而发出窒息般的声音才放过他。  
   
spider软在他的怀里，只能靠抓住羽生的衣服勉强支撑住自己，羽生低下头看他仰脸看着自己。双眼湿润如同他曾在圣地见到的白鹿，唇红得像是休战钟前的红星发出的光芒，他手腕上的丝带因为在自己的外套上蹭来蹭去，本来就打得不紧的结已经散开，半掉不掉地挂在他纤细的指间，这介乎极度纯洁和极度情色的样子让他想要拿外套把这小家伙遮起来。  
   
在酒吧里发生什么事都不会引人注目，然而这不代表羽生乐意让别人旁观自己的亲密行为，因此他朝着一直低头站在一边的酒保打了个响指，用有些沙哑的声音问正努力重新坐回椅子上的少年。  
   
“告诉我你今晚没有安排。”  
   
“spider。”

 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *spider：金博洋，红龙狙击手兼团宠，代号源自他的节目《Spiderman》  
> *nijinsky：戈米沙，红龙情报员兼参谋，代号源自普鲁申科的代表作《献给尼金斯基》，米沙曾得到过普皇的指点  
> *feroca：隋文静，红龙团长兼主火力手，代号源自拉丁语中“桶”的词汇变形  
> *坎尼布斯：“蟋蟀”的雇主，迪普勒斯著名军阀之一，名字是拉丁语中“地狱犬”的音译  
> *迪普勒斯：星球名，名字是拉丁语中“双面”的音译  
> *迪雅波利：“红龙”的雇主，迪普勒斯最强大的家族之一，名字是拉丁语中“恶魔”的音译  
> *红星：本星系的发光恒星，从地平线升起时发出白光，越靠近降落光线则越红  
> *seimei：羽生结弦，蟋蟀狙击手，代号源自他的节目《SEIMEI》  
> *蟋蟀：羽生结弦所属星海排名第一的雇佣兵军团，名字源于蟋蟀俱乐部  
> *红龙：金博洋所属星海知名雇佣兵军团，名字源于中国队队服颜色和传统图腾象征


	2. （中）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *我真的好喜欢写前戏……3500的前戏1500的正事  
> *知识太匮乏了用了好多重复的词汇和描写（叹气）  
> *看自己的文真的硬不起来啊

羽生结弦抓着金博洋的手腕走在走廊里，鞋跟和木地板敲击的哒哒声就像是金博洋敲他终端的声音。

他给戈米沙发了个信息，说自己今晚不回去了，而羽生结弦划卡推开房门的时候，戈米沙的夺命连环call刚刚到来。

金博洋还没来得及低头看一眼，就被扯进去按在了门背后亲了个天昏地暗，他只能勉强勾着终端靠在门上免得自己因为双腿发软而坐下去。

羽生结弦亲昵地蹭了蹭他的脸，刻意压低了嗓音凑近他耳边，“和我在一起的时候就不用和其他男人聊天了吧。”

挑挑眉，金博洋关了终端把它扔到一边的收纳袋里，而羽生看也没看就也丢出了自己的终端，赶在金博洋的落进去之前撞上了它，发出“叮”的一声。

这家伙……是在报复自己休战钟前的那一枪吗？腿上被开了个洞的可是自己哎。

目的达到的男人倾身吻他的脖颈，他的吻又湿又热，和战场上那股冷硬铁血的作风完全不同，金博洋有点失神，下一秒就因为对方轻轻含住他锁骨处的一小块皮肉而不自觉呻吟出声。

羽生仔仔细细地留下自己的吻痕，满意地舔了舔那块泛红的皮肤，含含糊糊地问：

“名字。”

“什么？”

羽生笑了下抬起头，小家伙的脸已经红透了，像是秋天树上成熟的果实，只等着人去采摘。

“你想让我一直叫你spider吗，在床上的时候？”’

对方恼羞成怒地在他腿上来了一脚，低声吐出三个字：“金博洋。”

事实上羽生结弦只是问个方便点的称呼，没想到对方居然就老老实实报了真名，出于礼貌，羽生退后一步端起金博洋的手在他的手背上亲吻了一下，“羽生结弦”。

好的，虚假的社交环节结束了。

羽生结弦将金博洋按在床上亲吻，说实话他之前一直不觉得这是什么有意思的事情，如果要发泄他很乐意把一吨子弹报销在训练场里，至少他的弹壳很少会找上门来。但是现在，他有点理解哈维如此乐意将自己的夜晚都消磨在酒吧里的原因了，如果是金博洋，他很高兴同他共度良宵。

金博洋有些无助地搂着他的脖子，免得被他压进床铺深处，而羽生则趁着他手被占用的机会认真地抚摸着他，形状漂亮的锁骨，因为快速呼吸而上下起伏的胸膛，纤细得过分的腰肢。羽生分开他的唇，居高临下地看着金博洋衣襟凌乱地躺在他的身下轻轻喘气，他的手指还留在羽生结弦的手臂上，手指深深陷进西服的褶皱中。床单是毫无新意的白色，这让羽生觉得有点可惜，或许下次他们该找家有深色床单的酒店。

羽生将仍然缠在金博洋指间的领带重新在他的脖子上打了个松松垮垮的结，又一颗颗地解开金博洋衬衫的纽扣，他白得不像个雇佣兵，然而身体上尚未完全消失的弹痕仍旧是他经历的证明。羽生结弦抚摸着那些伤痕，然后再一次低下头亲吻他，虽然这点小伤疤只会让金博洋更有魅力，然而羽生还是希望用自己的痕迹盖过它们。

“呜……”金博洋像是受伤的幼兽一样低低呜咽了一声，那些覆盖在伤痕上的皮肤还很脆弱敏感，而羽生的吻带来的那种难耐的感觉则让他下意识地用手臂盖住自己的脸，直到感觉自己的腰带被人解开，才从指缝里张开眼。

他这副过度害羞的模样明显取悦了羽生，因此这个恶趣味的男人伸手到金博洋身下，从他后腰处勾着裤沿一点点拉下去。羽生的指间因为常年握枪而磨出了薄薄一层茧，划过他皮肤时带来的颤栗让金博洋不自觉地扭动着身体，而羽生结弦明显不是个见好就收的人，将裤子扯到大腿上，就放开手去蹂躏他的臀部。

“等一下……羽……嗯啊。”金博洋简直想把自己的舌头咬掉，那个又低又软的声音是谁发出来的啊，简直就是嫌被欺负的不够嘛！

羽生结弦明显也是这个想法，他的手指顺着内裤缝隙滑了进去，没有那一层布料的遮挡，他微小的动作都在金博洋身上引起一阵一阵的共鸣。而羽生简直对自己手上柔软细滑又有弹性的触感有些着迷了，他大力揉捏着掌心的柔软，看着金博洋反应激烈地反手抱住枕头，双腿却因为裤子的束缚只能无力地在他腰间蹭着。

直到金博洋放下手臂睁着一双雾气朦胧的眼睛去瞪他的时候，他才发现金博洋的反应已经很高了，毫无愧疚之意地说了声抱歉，羽生决定不再欺负他了，干脆地扒了金博洋的裤子。

“就是这？”

羽生抚摸着金博洋小腿上一个新鲜的弹孔，虽然星际的医疗技术已经相当发达，伤口已经长好了，然而那一块的肌肤仍旧比其他地方颜色要浅一点。

“还能有谁能在我腿上留这么一下。”

大约亲密行为真的能拉近人的距离，十几分钟前还因为seimei盯着自己而红了脸的金博洋一脚揣在羽生结弦肩膀上。

“那还真是……”羽生抓住他的脚踝，在金博洋的腿弯处轻轻吻了一下，“看来需要补偿你呢。”

说完，他就扯下金博洋的内裤，含住了他。

金博洋倒吸了一口冷气，真切地怀疑羽生是想要在不违反迪普勒斯夜间守则的情况下杀了他。他努力抑制住自己挺腰的冲动，脚趾蜷缩着承受这陌生而激烈的快感，这和他平日里给自己草草解决不同，羽生高热的口腔和灵活的舌头让他眼前炸开一阵一阵的烟花，被吮吸的快感在满布黏膜的密集神经上流窜。金博洋觉得自己要窒息了，他抓在羽生肩膀上的手本来是想要推开他，却因为这刺激而紧紧拽住对方，不受控制地呻吟出声。

羽生细细地舔着那块皮肤，用舌头描摹着敏感的冠口，引来金博洋甜腻的叫声和不自觉抓住他头发的手，两只手也温柔地抚慰着沉甸甸的囊袋。金博洋仰头挣扎着，几乎要把自己埋在枕头里，下半身的刺激让他不自觉偏过脸在布料上蹭着。

似乎感觉到了他的动作，羽生结弦抬起眼来看了他一下，金博洋看着那张清隽的脸此时正因为含着自己的性器而鼓着脸颊，觉得自己人生差不多可以圆满了。羽生结弦的眼皮很薄，却又像是狐狸般生了对上挑的丹凤眼，微眯着眼看自己的时候就像是盯上猎物的鹰隼。金博洋有些紧张地看着羽生结弦慢慢地笑了一下，接着，扶着他的胯部给他来了个深喉。

生理心理双重刺激下，金博洋没能多坚持几秒。

虽然羽生察觉到他的反应提前抬起头来，然而还是有几滴白浊溅在他的脸上，他漂亮的睫毛沉重地垂了下来，伸出舌头舔了舔嘴角的液体，看着特别的……色情。

金博洋觉得得努力控制自己才能不这么快就第二次缴械。

他软绵绵地躺在床上，不应期让他懒得动弹，不过好在他还记得正慢条斯理脱自己西装的人是羽生结弦，撑起上半身含含糊糊地说：

“唔……我来帮你。”

“没关系，博洋躺一会儿吧，”羽生解开皮带把裤子扔到一边，伸手拉开床头柜的抽屉，“待会可能要辛苦你了。”

金博洋双眼朦胧地看着羽生结弦把一个小罐子里的东西倒在手上，冷不丁被问了一句：

“博洋是第一次吗？”

“哎？”

“第一次和别人做吗？”

“啊……嗯……有什么好笑的羽生结弦！你有经验了不起啊！”

羽生一边笑一边抬起金博洋的腿架在自己肩上，示意他上半身起来一点，金博洋有些不明所以地照着做了，下一刻就被那湿润冰凉的触感惊得险些跳起来。然而他身子还没离开床单，就被羽生结弦重新用一个深吻按了下去，几次触碰后，唇齿彼此契合宛如浑然天成，羽生抵开金博洋的嘴角，吮吸他的舌尖甚至碰到了他的上颚，感觉到金博洋呼出滚烫的气息喷在自己的脸上，微笑着又退了出来。

“没什么，”他继续手上的动作，探了一只手指进去仔细拓张穴口的缝隙，“只是听人说第一次做背后位会比较轻松，不过我想看着博洋做，博洋也不喜欢把背后交给其他人吧。”

金博洋想开口反驳，却被深入的手指搅了心神，从未被侵入的地方传来陌生的感觉，痛苦混着干涩让他不自觉在脸上露出一点来，羽生则贴心地伏下身含住他的喉咙，另一只手则在他敏感的腰线上来回抚摸着，试图分散他放在疼痛上的注意力。

“博洋还好吗？”

羽生含混地咬着他的耳朵。

金博洋有些艰难的点点头，他虽然没怎么经历过所以一开始有些怯场，但漫游星际这么些年该知道的也差不多都知道了，所以他抬起腿环住羽生精瘦的腰，把头埋在对方的颈窝里。知道这对于金博洋来说并不轻松，羽生结弦在他额头上安抚地亲吻了一下，又勾了润滑剂的罐子往手上倒了些，再加进一根手指。

雇佣兵对于疼痛有着天生的敏锐和反抗，羽生的手指能感觉到金博洋的身体几次下意识地想要拒绝他，却又被强行抑制住向他开启了那扇通往秘境的大门。他听着耳边金博洋的呼吸逐渐急促，虽然自己已经硬得有些发痛，但仍然耐着性子去摸索他曾听说过的那一处。

在羽生结弦指尖深入后划过某一处凹陷时，一直咬着牙的金博洋终于被快感淹没了那种痛意，他紧紧抓着羽生结弦的肩膀，眉头皱成一团，眼角却带了几分媚意舒展开来。羽生知道应该是碰到前列腺后壁了，便坏心眼地绕着那一块打转，直到金博洋带着哭腔吼他名字的时候，才重重压了下去。

“嗯啊……羽生……别……”这种刺激对于金博洋来说实在有点太过了，他简直要失去自己对四肢的掌握，全身心只关注着羽生手指下的那一点，被快感的潮水淹没，连羽生结弦什么时候伸进去第三根手指都不知道。

羽生结弦看着金博洋不着寸缕地缩在自己怀里，白嫩的皮肤因为情欲的折磨和不够柔软的床单泛上一点微红，汗水顺着脸颊滑下，流进脖颈上天蓝色的丝带，像是即将被祭祀的纯白羔羊。仿佛被蛊惑一般，羽生抽出手指，倾身咬住丝带的一头，慢慢扯开，如同打开一个他心仪已久的礼物，如同开启他从未想象过的另一段人生。

“My treasure.”

羽生缓缓进入了自己肖想已久的身体。

金博洋觉得自己仿佛被撕裂了，他觉得一柄烧热的刀子一点点将他从中分成两半，他狠狠咬着羽生的肩膀，生理泪水大滴大滴从脸边滑落。羽生结弦也不好受，指交能润滑到的部分太少了，深入以后柔软的肠壁紧紧咬着他，他差一点就要不管不顾地将自己完全置身于那缠绵温热之中，然而肩膀上的疼痛让他明白这不是最好的时机，因此他调整着自己的姿势，一次次碾压过金博洋的敏感点，同时安抚地揉捏他的后颈，想要让他放松一些。

两句陌生的躯体彼此碰撞着，从无数种可能中寻找到了最好的一种深深地结合起来，身体适应后，痛感也没那么明显了，羽生看着金博洋脸上的表情逐渐放松，深深陷入皮肉的小虎牙也慢慢拔出，留下一圈深深的牙印。

金博洋看着血痕有点不好意思，凑上去轻轻舔了一下，羽生结弦看他那鲜红的小舌头在自己伤口上小心翼翼地滑过，低头含住他的嘴，同时身下深深挺了进去。

“唔！”

金博洋的喊声全数被羽生吞入肚中，总算不用再忍耐自己的羽生结弦在金博洋湿热的身体里挞伐征战，分身被紧紧包裹住的感觉好得让他头皮发麻，让他有些意乱情迷地去亲吻金博洋的眼睛、鼻翼、脸颊和下颌。金博洋在他耳边抽噎着叫他的名字，那又软又甜的声音让他觉得自己又胀大了几分。

“太深了……结弦，结弦……”

羽生用自己的低吟回应金博洋的呼唤，然后更加大力地冲撞他，空出一只手去抚摸金博洋再次精神起来的性器，刺激的他肠壁更加绵密地咬住他。

他觉得自己要被潮水淹没了，陌生而激烈的快感让他近乎窒息，金博洋能感觉羽生的汗水滴在自己身上，如同溶铁般滚烫地激起他一阵阵的颤抖。全身的知觉都集中在被他的炽热插入的地方，赤铁般的性器狠狠地从那隐秘的地方撑出一条通道，环住腰肢的双腿酸软无比，肠壁却诚实地缠绕着羽生的分身，在他每次的抽出和进入时都紧紧吮吸着。

润滑剂和肠液混杂在一起随着羽生的前液在他双腿间留下淫糜的水渍，被掌握的分身贴在羽生掌心的薄茧上，前后两种刺激夹在一起让他觉得自己骨头都酥了，而羽生越发猛烈的撞击则逼得他再一次站在高潮的边缘。

看见金博洋腰胯突然上提，膝盖也不自觉夹着他的腰试图并拢，裹着自己的肠壁也更加用力的搅紧，羽生还留了几分清醒的脑袋已经知道金博洋的第二次快要到了，他低下头亲吻博洋，在两人交缠的唇舌间感觉有热流喷溅到自己的小腹上。

高潮后的肠壁更加紧窒地咬住他，像是想要将异物推出去一样，然而那痉挛颤抖的吮吸却带给羽生更加甜蜜的快感。他揽住金博洋的腰将他直接抱起，让他只能盘坐在自己怀里，体位的变化让金博洋顺着自己的体重完全吞进了羽生的分身，从未有过的深入让他上半身整个后仰着发出无声的叫喊，让人担心他纤细的腰肢会因此折断。

羽生钳住金博洋的腰上下抽插着，金博洋揽着羽生的背觉得自己要死在这无边的快感里了，这样的坐姿让他的分身也抵在羽生的小腹上下滑动着，他只要一低头就能看见两人交合的下身和自己刚刚射出的白浊，小腹的饱胀感刺激得他只能破碎地吐出几个字。

“啊啊……羽生……不要这么……快……嗯啊……”

“不要这么快是吗？”

羽生结弦的声音也有点不稳，但是他的控制力要更强一些，他生生停住自己的动作，扶着金博洋的胯极其缓慢地进入抽出，还顺带揉了下金博洋敏感的臀部。

“嘶——”

原本能从快感中松一口气的金博洋没想到羽生结弦居然这么狠，这种不上不下的折磨逗弄得他险些再次哭出来。他当然知道羽生想要什么，可他不愿意轻易服软，因此含了泪水扭着腰往下坐，在羽生想要上顶的时候又猛地抽回去，这样来了两下，反而是羽生先没坚持住，按住他的肩逼着金博洋往自己怀里坐。

金博洋在他的怀里本来还试图挣扎，但是在羽生愈发猛烈的顶弄中终于生不出别的心思，一心一意抱着他呻吟。羽生结弦紧紧搂着他，在金博洋的脖子上有些粗暴地留下牙印，感觉到他的肠壁因为疼痛的刺激像是要咬断他一边收缩着，不再大开大合地插入拔出，羽生抵在金博洋的深入小幅度地做着冲刺，在金博洋的惊叫声中两人一同抵达快感的巅峰。

被抱进浴缸的时候金博洋已经完全没力气了，他抬头看向羽生结弦，羽生的眼睛里有很陌生的情感，和瞭望塔上听着钟声时眼里的玩味和好奇不同，和吧台前亲吻他时眼里的征服和控制不同，甚至和刚才前戏时眼里的探索和期待也不同。那是一种，更加平等的存在，它跨越了羽生结弦和金博洋这两个身份，是偌大星海中让两个灵魂可以再人群中一眼就认出彼此的存在。

他靠在羽生的胸膛上，任由羽生为他清理，花洒里的温水轻轻打在他身上，像是按摩一样，然而就在他几乎要睡过去的时候，他感觉到身后有人不老实地再一次抚上他的大腿。

被按在浴缸边再次进入之前，金博洋脑子里只有一个念头。

这混蛋不是想把我做晕过去好明天就结束战争吧。

 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *“my treasure”：梗源《加勒比海盗5》的巴博萨船长临终前对女儿的回应，这里稍作改动，纯粹是因为觉得用英文比中文更能表达那种珍惜感


	3. （下）

金博洋在红星升起来的两小时前回到的基地，在大门口正好撞上同样早归的戈米沙，想到开启终端后那一连串的消息，不由得心虚地摸了摸鼻子。然而米沙就像是忘了几小时前发出的夺命连环call一样，神色匆匆地上了二楼——团长隋文静和副团长韩聪的房间都在那一层。

 

虽然有点奇怪米沙的反应，但是金博洋实在是有些累，急需进一下疗养仓好应对今天的战役，因此这事就在他脑子里打了个旋被暂且放置在一边了。而等到他被金杨从疗养仓里揪出来的时候，光忙着扯衣服来掩饰自己无限春光了，哪还来得及去想其他的事情。

 

不管昨天晚上发生了什么，既然红星升起，战争就又要开始了。

 

“spider，R，三号线路况如何？”

 

“有点糟糕，晶石反应很强烈，但是蟋蟀应该安装了干扰器，无法判定具体位置。”

 

“继续前进，争取探测内核。”

 

金博洋蹲在起落架的阴影里，目光牢牢跟着江哥的行车路线，他们今天接到的命令是掩护江哥的同时作佯攻吸引火力，扰乱蟋蟀一方的判断，尽可能收集晶矿资料，必要情况下可以后拉战线。

 

具体的讨论他没参与，反正他的任务很简单，皮呗，在保全自己的情况下尽可能闹腾对方。这个简单啊，他天总的拿手活，要他说连聪哥的辅助都不用一个人上就足够了。

 

看着江哥的车已经混到对方押运队里了，金博洋便抬着瞄准镜观察矿场，最近他们两家主要在14区争地盘，矿场这边基本是达成了和平协议。

 

只是……

 

他有些疑惑地标出几个点，坎尼布斯的矿工们有些不对劲的地方，他们的行动路线和运送量都有点古怪，矿量两家应该是均等的，而坎尼布斯最近势力削弱工人越来越少，但是他蹲了几个小时大多数的矿车上居然都是半空的，这不合理啊。

 

把信息汇报给戈米沙后，对方也只是沉默了一会儿，接着告诉他继续任务。

 

算了，反正真出什么事肯定会通知他的，金博洋把自己的口袋撒出去，继续蹲在那儿帮江哥盯梢，算算时间，也差不多快到了吧。

 

他身子一歪，从起落架上倒了下去。

 

滑索的机械声混杂在猎猎风声里，然而他还是清晰听见了子弹落在承重臂上的清脆响声，猛拽滑索后闪身藏入扶梯口，留在狙击点的小型摄影机尽职地把拍摄下的画面传入枢脑，金博洋截来一份显示在自己的中枢上，弹道反向侦测出的角度上，只有远处的仓库顶，尽管那个距离远超任何一支改装狙击的射程，然而金博洋还是知道，他就在那里。

 

“seimei来了，feroca和sub那边还好吗？”

 

耳机里一片嘈杂的枪弹炮火声音，还有隋文静恶狠狠的喊声。

 

“他们的主火力还在这里，溜掉的拦不住，spider你再撑一会儿。”

 

金博洋根本来不及说话，seimei的火力一直集中在他身上，穿透弹轻易击碎钢铁悬臂，合金弹头则轰碎了好几次脚下平台，他现在连个能蹲稳抬枪的地都找不到，只能一边四窜一边找准机会抬枪打回去——没有瞄准镜纯凭直觉的结果当然是在扣动扳机的时候就知道够不着对方了。

 

不行，这样太被动了，他咬紧牙把目标转移向矿坑，抬手击向两堆废晶石，残存的能量碰上火药带来的爆炸确实勉强吸引了一点注意力，他只能一边祈祷江哥不被人发现一边祈祷自己的小蜘蛛爬得更快一些。

 

接着他的直觉警报器响了，他把挂索草草一扣直接就从上面跳了下去，当他听见火箭炮特有的那种沉重撕裂空气的声，满心都是绝望。

 

桶总啊蟋蟀的人都过来两个了你好歹拦着点啊。

 

起落架都被轰塌了金博洋的绳钩自然没了固定点，他在半空中就感觉到了腰间滑索突然没了拉力，漫天飞舞的机械残片比他下降的还快，金博洋可不准备拿自己的小身板试试这些合金的锋利度。狠狠心砸了自己保命的装备，记忆金属形成的金属球将他整个人都包裹在里面，落在地上的时候光共振就让他觉得浑身的骨骼都快移位了，听着头顶传来雨点般的打击声和耳边戈米沙“spider你没事吧”的声音，他觉得自己有点不爽。

 

在巡逻军围过来之前，金博洋爬出废墟抢了辆车直冲出去，既然已经开火了，那么自然是闹得越大越好，最好能把基地里的守卫全都引出来，这样江哥也轻松一点。

 

不过在此之前，他调转方向盘碾过前方的护卫机器人，朝着仓库的方向森森一笑。

 

一连串的爆炸几乎吞没了仓库的房顶，那是曾被戈米沙嘲讽“只存在理论价值”的金博洋花了大价钱改装的微型机械炸弹：不易被人发现的昆虫状，极高的运动机能和追踪能力，链接到金博洋神经中枢的传导功能，晶石打磨而拥有的极大火力。只有一个缺点，这些小昆虫需要目标的气息才能不断捕猎，而金博洋作为一个基本不会与对手打照面的狙击手能够直接收集到敌人气息的可能性无限接近于零。

 

除非，他在昨天夜里就和某位敌人“亲密交流”了一番。

 

他没奢望这样就能拿下seimei，但是至少能够暂时阻挡他们的视线，他的瞄准镜已经对准了正惊惶地抛下火箭筒看向仓库顶的一个青年——蟋蟀的另一位，谁来着？管他呢。

 

朝着装弹头的箱子送出去整整一个弹匣的火力，金博洋绕着一堆堆废矿朝着填埋区飞驰，守卫跟在他身后穷追不舍地倾泻火力，声音响到他怀疑整个矿区的人都在他后面了。

 

“R，我快撑不住了，你好了没啊。”

 

金博洋的车已经爆了两个胎，背后跟着一票拿枪的守卫，不知哪还窝着两只蟋蟀，而江哥到现在为止还留在基地里，他只能尽可能把自己这个靶子立得更明显一点。

 

“等等等等，我这有新发现，sub你们如果忙完了就来支援spider一下，我可能还要耗一点时间！”

 

“nijinsky，先调远程火力到矿场分散守卫！”

 

“收到，远程自主攻击机器人群准备，10,9,8……”

 

金博洋咬咬牙，踩着刹车躲过正前方冲过来的守卫，提着枪在两车错身而过的时候猛地扑了过去，把驾驶位上的两人踹了出去。米沙的机器人总算是到了，矿场的轮番轰炸总算能引开其他人的注意力了，卡住油门后金博洋从车上跳了下去抱枪闪在废矿山的背后，听着守卫的脚步声从自己身后踏踏跑过。

 

总算是能喘口气了，金博洋默默换上弹匣，往前一滚枪口就对上了站在矿山上的人。

 

seimei。

 

他戴着一张和昨天一样的面具，身上的黑色战斗服上还带着爆炸后火焰气流的焦痕，但是看上去并没有留下什么伤口。

 

如果两个顶尖的狙击手在近距离互相拿枪对着，最有可能发生的是什么？

 

枪口微调，扣动扳机。

 

炸药在手臂上留下火烧的灼痛，金博洋扔开自己爆膛的爱枪，抽出三棱军刺挡住了凌空劈来的武士刀，反手拔出另一把军刺刺向seimei的脖子，被seimei拿刀柄直接隔开，力量的冲击震得他不由得皱了下眉头。

 

他们同时后退一步，金博洋仔细打量着seimei，他的双手也因为炸膛而留下了伤痕，可是握着刀的动作却很稳，然而他带着面具完全看不出表情，这也让他猜不出seimei到底伤势如何。

 

金博洋微微压低身子，seimei以狙击技术出名，但就像他同样擅长用军刺一样，也没人说狙击手就不能擅长古刀。

 

两人同时扑向对方，近身持械向来是一寸短一寸险，好在金博洋的双手刺勉强能挽回一点劣势，然而seimei刀术的精巧也是他难以抵挡的，他只能孤注一掷的抛出一把军刺引开刀锋后直接冲上去把对方按在了废矿堆上。

 

“唔！”

 

seimei发出一声闷哼，反手的动作慢了一拍，金博洋猜恐怕是之前的爆炸在他背上留下了伤口，趁着这个机会，军刺狠狠往他脖子上划去。结果眼前猛地一白，面具的破裂声混杂着晕眩感一起传来，手劲一松，就被踹了出去。

 

糟了，被头槌了。

 

金博洋咬了下舌尖，利用疼痛感来刺激自己的清醒，视野虽然有些模糊，但对四肢的掌控力还在，耳机早就不知道掉哪去了，军刺也抛出去一只，他绷紧了身体的每一根弦，命令自己做好战斗准备。

 

他摆出一个防御的姿势，紧紧盯着面无表情的seimei，若是只看着这张脸，恐怕会怀疑之前伤口被刺激到的人是不是他了。正头疼自己要怎么通知米沙现状，seimei就突然冲了过来，武士刀的长度优势在他只有单手军刺的情况下展露无遗，金博洋被逼得步步后退，就在军刺也被击飞，他已经决定放弃一只手来保命的下一刻，seimei后退了，接着，伴随着引擎声，他被人狠狠拽上了车。

 

“！”

 

金博洋下意识地手肘后击，手腕却被人锁住，桶总的冷哼声从他背后传来。

 

姐姐啊你们总算是来了。

 

顾不得两手的伤，金博洋反身从后座上端了把枪挺身准备来上致命一击，然而头才探出去却发现seimei原先站的地方已经停了另一辆车，看来双方的后援是同时到达了。

 

两方看来都没有缠斗的心思，象征性地互扫一通后各自带着受伤的狙击手撤离了。

 

“R撤离了吗？”

 

“多亏你在外面大闹，到现在为止还没人注意到，R存了坎尼布斯近期的计划表，我们回去再看，”隋文静嫌弃地看了他的手一眼，“恭喜你，和蟋蟀打了两天你是我们中唯一一个负伤的。”

 

“休战钟之前就会好的，”金博洋有点不爽，怎么不说他也伤到seimei了呢，“说来我们现在就回去吗？红星还没降落呢。”

 

“那你留着熬到休战？”隋文静看了他一眼，金博洋就乖乖闭嘴了。

 

不知道江哥发现了什么，反正金博洋回基地的时候桶葱和米沙晚饭都没吃就进会议室了。他等着双手的伤口治愈后，就又有些蠢蠢欲动地偷溜去昨天的酒吧了，百无聊赖地端着柠檬水喝了个半饱后，有人从背后揽住了他的肩。

 

然后他就被羽生结弦按在房间墙上做到求饶，完全浪费了酒店特意换上的深蓝色床单。

 

接下来的几天，两个团队的狙击手保持着白天互下狠手夜晚共度春宵的微妙关系，而红龙每天的任务越来越偏向侦测，桶葱待在会议室的时间也越来越长。

 

“易燃晶石？”

 

“坎尼布斯虽然在财力上不如迪雅波利，但是作为军阀手底下的科研人员还是不少的，易燃晶石无法开采，一旦接触外力就会爆炸，坎尼布斯的科研团队已经探测出迪普勒斯的内核基本由易燃晶石组成了。”

 

金博洋打了个寒颤，不敢想象他们每天各种战火纷争，又在不断下挖矿石地脉，想想如果易燃晶石层不小心被震动，分量相当于一颗星球的炸药可不是他的金属球就能防的了的。

 

“坎尼布斯准备怎么做，撤离后直接引爆吗？”金杨一边翻着手里的材料一边皱眉头

 

“事实上坎尼布斯的主要财产已经转移出去了，这就是为什么他们会花大价钱请蟋蟀来的原因，”韩聪叹了口气，“相当高价的诱饵啊。”

 

“现在最麻烦的，就是我们并不知道坎尼布斯准备什么时候引爆，我已经通知迪雅波利家主了，关于易燃晶石层的问题无论他们是准备就此达成协议亦或是干脆开打都与我们无关。更何况我们本来只是接了应付坎尼布斯的任务，如果不是易燃晶石也可能灭了红龙，迪雅波利的保护可不是我们的分内事。”

 

桶总在空中握了握拳，对这次会议做了个总结。

 

“葱哥，准备撤离的物资和行龙号；江哥，带着你的家伙去应付下坎尼布斯别走之前就被人打到老巢了；米沙去截迪雅波利的通讯通道不管他们做了什么决定我们都要拿到第一手消息；天天去帮你江哥，保存实力别又伤了。我有点事情去处理，就这样，散会。”

 

“怎么了？”

 

金杨在金博洋眼前打了个响指，把他吓了一跳，椅子险些都翻倒了，等他回神一看，会议室里只有已经收拾好资料起身准备离开的金杨了。

 

“没事，”金博洋揉了揉自己的头发，“我们走吧，只不过为了防止蟋蟀发现，今天可能要深入战场一点。”

 

金杨以为他是担心易燃晶石的问题，安慰地拍拍他的肩：“别担心，这么多年来我们不是都这么过来了吗，更麻烦的事情又不是没有遇到过，你忘了特隆普岛上大家都被困在地牢里花了几个月才逃出来的事了吗。”

 

金博洋朝着江哥笑了一下，“没事啦我之前只是在走神。”

 

金杨看着他一脸的不相信，气得金博洋扑过去揍他，他看起来就那么胆小吗！

 

不知道蟋蟀是否知道坎尼布斯找他们来不过是为了装装样子，两边打得又随便又和谐，金博洋窝在移动炮台的机器内舱里看着智能枪库自己扫射敌方，无聊地打了个哈欠，考虑要不要在端游上玩两把游戏。

 

“私密通讯端正在开启。”

 

“江哥，天天，迪雅波利准备先发制人先引爆易燃晶石层，现在立刻赶回行龙号，我们现在就离开。”戈米沙的声音有些喘，想必他现在正往飞船跑。

 

“迪雅波利有告诉我们是什么时候吗？”

 

韩聪难得冷硬的声音从端口传了出来：“这是米沙截下来的信息，迪雅波利根本没准备通知我们，他们担心我们的撤离会打草惊蛇。”

 

“红龙本次的任务到此结束，”隋文静冷哼一声，“等这事完了就让迪雅波利好好瞧瞧惹恼了我们是什么下场。”

 

金博洋一个翻身坐起来，从显示屏上看自己已经在林子里跑得有些远了，抬手放出剩下的追踪火箭就准备设置回程路线了。

 

然而在确认路线转移的前一刻，他犹豫了一下，蟋蟀那边，知不知道易燃晶石的事情呢。

 

按理来说团长发话红龙终止任务，他们和蟋蟀就不存在敌对关系了，然而同为雇佣军团，要说多么和谐友好也是不可能的，这要是换了其他军团在，金博洋早就拍拍屁股走人了，跑不了是他们倒霉，他可没有救人的义务。

 

但，那可是seimei啊，这么大量的易燃晶石矿层，如果不提前远离星球想要逃出去的可能性基本为零，而首席佣兵就算是失败也该是壮烈的，是该陨落在足以改变星系走向的宏大战役中，而不是因为这种愚蠢的理由消失在这无人知晓的地方，这连他都有些不能接受。

 

想到这里，他取消了自动路程，手动操作着炮台绕过杂兵朝着森林深处跑去，seimei应该猜到自己在这里了，森林里目力受到障碍，他肯定不会离得太远。

 

好好想想，seimei可能在那里，这些天来他的习惯射程和方位，他对战局的把握，对目标的观察力，他会怎么做，而自己又要怎么做才能用最快的速度来传达信息。想到这里，看到已经甩开了其他人，金博洋猛地暂停了炮台的动作，深吸了口打开内舱直接站在毫无遮挡的外壳上。

 

他没拿自己的爱枪，事实上他连军刺都丢在内舱里了，对于一个狙击手来说他轻松的就像是摆在面前的固定靶子。现在的他几乎已经等于把命交到seimei手里了，而他赌以那个人的骄傲不会愿意射杀毫无反抗之力的敌人。

 

一阵风轻轻吹拂，似乎只是眨眼间，对面的树枝上就出现了那个熟悉的身影，依旧是那张白面具，一手拎刀一手提枪，明明是两种完全不同的武器却在这个人的身上奇妙的融合成了他独有的气质。

 

“seimei。”

 

他们明明交手许多天，然而这却是他们第一次开口对话，seimei站在那里，没有回应，却也没有动手。

 

“坎尼布斯探测到迪普勒斯地心深处有大量的易燃晶石矿，他们很可能是以你们为诱饵想要趁其他人不注意的时候炸毁整个星球。迪雅波利得到消息后准备提前引爆占得先机，红龙已经结束对迪雅波利的任务了，我不知道引爆的具体时间，不过我觉得还是尽快离开比较好。”

 

话说完，他转身就准备跳回内舱，反正该说的他都说了，seimei和蟋蟀决定怎么做可不在他的考虑范围内，他只求问心无愧。

 

结果脚还没抬，就听到身后有人跳上了炮台的外壳，金博洋身体一僵，心脏都停跳了。

 

干，难道seimei这混蛋这么没风度，准备趁人不备补上昨天自己往他肩膀上来的那一刀吗？他晚上明明都“道歉”了！

 

这念头还没转完，他就被人从背后搂住了腰，脸被人稍微用力掰向一旁，接着熟悉的气息笼罩了他，他的目光刚落在自己腰间那只手间的白色面具上，就感觉唇上多了温软的触感。

 

seimei吻了他。

 

他像块木头一样僵在那里，羽生的轻笑再一次拂过他的耳朵，直到被人推进内舱，看着人跳下炮台离开的时候，金博洋才愣怔地摸着自己的唇回过神来。

 

启动了回程路线，金博洋坐在驾驶座上把自己的脸埋在手臂里，然而碎发间隐约露出的耳朵还是红得发烫。

 

回去的路上意外的顺利，他居然没见到多少杂兵，轻松到达汇合点，在飞船的走廊上赶往穿梭室的时候透过窗户还能看见不远处迪雅波利的城堡冒着黑烟。

 

红龙从不吃亏。

 

没有人知道这么大的易燃晶矿被引爆后的波及范围能有多大，因此行龙号刚刚驶离迪普勒斯的引力范围，就迫不及待地穿过虫洞跳跃到三个星系以外的阿尔法仙女座星云中，这片星海最繁华和平的商业区。

 

忍受着穿梭虫洞带来的晕眩感，金博洋起身准备回自己的舱室里睡一会儿，结果走到半途却发现一艘飞船逐渐靠近了行龙号，看飞船的构造和船身的花纹，应该是属于雇佣兵团的。

 

虽然有一瞬间疑惑为什么没有警报，然而他还是边往武器库跑边通过耳机通知隋文静他的发现。

 

然而隋文静听完他的话，只是懒洋洋地“哦”了一声，接着另一边就传来控制盘的操纵声，但是却没听到她的下令。

 

“桶总？”

 

“没事，”隋文静像是才想起他来一般，“是蟋蟀的飞船，准备一下去舱口接人吧。”

 

“哈？”

 

“乱叫什么，之前和他们的团长没来得及谈太多，合作的具体事宜总不能坐在一堆易燃晶矿上聊吧？”

 

“等下啊桶总，怎么这么突然……所以你让我和江哥打蟋蟀的时候你跑去跟人家结盟了？”

 

“不然你以为你姐当时去做什么？少一个敌人不如多一个盟友，送到手的人情不用白不用。更何况，”隋文静一边得意地笑一边压低了声音，“你以为我不知道你每天晚上往哪跑呢。”

 

换了方向往舱口跑的金博洋脚下一滑险些没摔倒，等他揉着差点闪到的腰摸到舱口的时候，两艘飞船的连接道已经接好了，他就那么眼睁睁地看着舱口打开了，羽生结弦朝着他笑了笑。

 

金博洋僵了下，听着羽生对着身边高挑漂亮的黑发姑娘说，“ Med你先去会议室，我有些事情要处理。”

 

漂亮姑娘丢给他一个不忍直视的眼神，绕过金博洋的时候还大大方方地打量了他一下。

 

金博洋给人姑娘指了一下去会议室的路，然后就这么偏着脑袋看着对方的身影消失在走廊里，转头过来的时候羽生结弦就那么抱肩靠在走廊墙壁上。

 

两人大眼瞪小眼了一会，还是金博洋先开了口：“所以你那时候就知道了。”

 

羽生忍笑点了点头。

 

金博洋冲上去踹了他一脚，正想要转身回自己舱室就被羽生抱住了，那个男人亲昵地亲吻他的眼睛，声音里带着他熟悉的笑意。

 

“不过我还是很高兴你能来告诉我。”

 

虽然觉得自己被耍了有些不爽，不过金博洋也不是太纠结的人，想了下这确实是个好结果，就坦然接受回抱了羽生。

 

还没来得及再说些什么，两人同时抬手捂住了耳机，看来与会者双方都已经等得有些不耐烦了。

 

“我们过去吧。”

 

金博洋很自然地就拉了他的手，羽生指尖滑过他的掌心，接着与他十指相扣。

 

“告诉我你今晚没有安排，博洋。”

 

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *R：金杨，红龙刺客兼分析官，代号源自英文“江河”的首字母  
> *sub：韩聪，红龙副团长兼主火力手兼参谋兼司机兼团队老妈子，代号源自拉丁语中“聪明”的词汇变形  
> *Med：梅德韦杰娃，蟋蟀副团长，代号源自其英文名


End file.
